


Последний танец накануне долгой тёмной ночи

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://chance.popullus.net/torchwoodslash/stories/night.html">One Last Dance Before the Long Dark Night</a> авторства Amy.<br/>Разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Бета <a href="http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/">Elvira-aja</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Последний танец накануне долгой тёмной ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [One Last Dance Before the Long Dark Night](http://chance.popullus.net/torchwoodslash/stories/night.html) авторства Amy.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

– Ну же, Тош, полюбуешься, как танцует мертвец, – уговаривал её Оуэн. В его голосе помимо обычной нотки вызова скользнула тень неуверенности в том, что она действительно примет приглашение.  
Тошико подала своему не-вполне-живому-или-мёртвому партнёру руку и позволила повести себя к танцевальной площадке. Она последовала за ним с некоторой робостью; казалось, Тош отчасти ожидала, что он сейчас развернётся, зальётся смехом и объявит всё шуткой. Нечто подобное Оуэн вполне мог отколоть, пока был жив – пока смерть не заставила его очнуться и начать понимать, как же много всего он упустил при жизни.  
Оуэн улыбнулся – почти незаметное, на удивление робкое движение губ – притягивая её к себе. Он нежно обнял её, спокойно покачиваясь в мелодичном ритме танца. Она наконец поняла, что сбылось одно из её заветных желаний – она танцевала с Оуэном, причём _на свадьбе_.  
От аромата его одеколона щипало в носу, и она, немного покраснев, позволила себе улыбнуться. Трудно избавиться от старых привычек… или Оуэн просто всё ещё пытается поддерживать себя в некоем подобии нормальности таким образом? Это не было необходимостью, правда, в его теперешнем состоянии он не нуждался ни в чём подобном, но, как заметила Тош, продолжал цепляться за те мелочи, что имели для него значение при жизни.  
Тошико глубоко вздохнула, как следует прочувствовав аромат, который она ассоциировала с Оуэном со времени их знакомства, и попыталась не думать о том, что этот же запах слышали в своё время Диана, Гвэн и Сюзи.  
Песня в колонках сменилась другой, которую она знала и любила – Пол Уэллер – и Тош едва сдержала удивлённое хихиканье, когда Оуэн стал подпевать и ещё ближе притянул её к себе.  
– Что скажешь, Тош? Ещё танец? – прошептал он ей на ухо, и она довольно кивнула.  
 _Ты что-то делаешь со мной… что-то внутри меня…_  
И он действительно _делал_ , _всегда_ , с того самого момента, как они встретились. Отчасти она ненавидела себя за то, что так просто прониклась чувствами к нему, и презирала свою слабость.  
Какое-то движение на краю площадки привлекло её внимание, и она искоса посмотрела туда. Джек с ослепительной улыбкой разбил танец Гвэн и Риса. Она вздохнула про себя – Гвэн только что вышла замуж, но всё равно с восхищением смотрела на Джека – при Рисе. Тошико нравился Рис – он всем нравился, и даже Оуэн назвал его «славным парнем с воистину ангельским терпением». Она задалась вопросом, что он мог сейчас думать, глядя на свою жену, танцующую с человеком, в котором подозревал конкурента. Рис всё ещё думал, что Джек представляет для него угрозу – даже теперь, когда Гвэн носит на руке его кольцо? Насколько Тош было известно, Джек не поощрял её флирта, но и не препятствовал ей в этом; тем не менее, действительно ли Гвэн знает, что Джек и Янто вместе? Если, в конце концов, Оуэн, смог это признать – в своей грубоватой манере… она далеко не впервые подумала, что Гвэн, вероятно, просто _не хочет_ замечать то, что творится у неё под носом.  
Внимание Тошико вернулось к Оуэну, удивительно ловко и изящно ведшему её среди других танцующих пар. Тошико вновь обратилась к танцу, сосредоточившись на ( _мёртвом_ ) человеке в её объятиях.  
Спустя пару минут она заметила Янто, со смелой улыбкой шагавшего к Джеку и Гвэн. Не изменяя своим безупречным манерам, Янто в высшей степени вежливо разбил их танец. Интересно, подумала Тош, понимал ли Джек значение, всю важность этого действия для Янто, позволившего обнять себя, публично признающего их отношения. Она решила, что необычайная смелость этого жеста – одна из самых захватывающих дух вещей, которые ей доводилось видеть. Её сердце наполнилось гордостью за них. Когда спустя пару секунд Джек понял, что действительно произошло, он склонился к уху Янто. Его губы шевелились, и Тош невольно задумалась, что он мог шептать Янто – в то время, как пальцы Джека чуть крепче сжали его плечо. Румянец, выступивший на бледных щеках и шее Янто подсказывал, что это было нечто глубоко личное, и (как можно было предположить, зная Джека), скорее всего, непристойное. Его рука, обнимавшая Джека, напряглась — но Янто ничего не сказал в ответ.  
Тошико изо всех сил надеялась, что Джек не решит выкинуть какой-нибудь из своих фокусов, из-за которого Янто опять будет жутко смущаться, а их всех выгонят из зала прежде, чем они произведут стандартную торчвудскую зачистку. Гости, которым нужно дать реткон; воспоминания, которые следует стереть. Это займёт всю ночь, но иного выхода нет. Кому охота помнить Ностравитов на свадьбе?  
Тошико почувствовала себя невероятно счастливой, когда заметила, как смотрит на неё Оуэн. В его прекрасных карих глазах, слегка сужавшихся, когда он улыбался – как сейчас – ясно читалась симпатия. Он _увидел_ её.  
Это случилось. Мечта, которую она лелеяла в своём сердце последние несколько лет, начала осуществляться! Оуэн наконец видел ее, и это наполнило Тош радостной гордостью. Она не чувствовала ничего подобного с тех пор, как исчез Томми Броклесс...  
…и острейшая боль пронзила ей сердце. Томми ушёл. Она никогда не увидит его вновь, а он любил её. И она любила его – так сильно. Она думала, что вероятно, они могли быть счастливы, если бы встретились при иных обстоятельствах и в их жизни не было бы Торчвуда... Но он был, и он же свёл их вместе. Их жизни никогда не пересеклись бы – это всё была работа Рифта и сотрудников Торчвуда начала прошлого века.  
Она вспомнила о Мэри, обратившей на неё внимание и открывшей новую, неизвестную самой Тош сторону её натуры. Мэри тоже мертва... Убита солнечным жаром, убита по решению Джека. Тош часто задавалась вопросом, сложилось бы у них что-то, не будь Мэри инопланетной убийцей, которую был должен устранить Торчвуд.  
Холодные губы Оуэна коснулись её лба – это вернуло её в реальность. Оуэн мёртв. И не будет грандиозного романа, не будет признаний у залитого бледным лунным светом озера, не будет медового месяца, не будет танца на их собственной свадьбе. Их не ждёт никакое «долго-и-счастливо». Их не ждёт... ничего.  
Она осторожно посмотрела на Янто, который, покачиваясь в ритм музыке, положил голову на плечо обнимавшего его Джека. Неизменное невозмутимое выражение лица, за которым он привык прятаться от внешнего мира – но Тош заметила, что его черты всё же немного смягчились. Это было что-то новое – она не видела его таким, и подобное зрелище было просто восхитительным. И этот чудесный момент Янто, поняла Тош, будет помнить до самой смерти. В его жизни было не так уж много хорошего. Тош задумалась, знал ли Джек, что значат несколько минут его драгоценного внимания для Янто, который всегда, в прямом и переносном смысле, стоял за его спиной.  
 _Их_ не ждёт никакое «долго-и-счастливо» – ни одного из них. Жизнь Янто для Джека была просто подарком судьбы из пословицы. Он умрёт, рано или поздно, и, скорее, рано – ведь он работает на Торчвуд. Джек будет жить – он бессмертен, и у него тоже нет выбора. Джек будет жить без Янто, своей тени, своего верного советчика и друга, будет страдать, но ему придётся двигаться дальше. Интересно, как долго Янто – да и любой из них – продержится в памяти человека, который навсегда обречён терять тех, кого любит.  
Но у них было своё _«здесь-и-сейчас»_ , и они полностью погрузились в него. Янто что-то нашёптывал на ухо Джеку; Тош заметила, как его плечи вздрогнули, и Джек с едва сдерживаемой радостью ещё крепче обнял Янто и быстро поцеловал в шею. Выражение его лица ясно говорило – Джек понимает всю значимость момента, и он сохранит память об этом глубоко в своём сердце, где держат самые прекрасные воспоминания. Казалось, Джек смаковал момент, словно кружку лучшего кофе Янто. Глубокое дыхание, закрытые глаза, скользящие по ткани пиджака Янто пальцы. Джек словно старался с помощью всех пяти чувств запомнить каждую мельчайшую деталь этого танца; хотел, чтобы он навсегда остался в его душе, подумала Тош; чтобы пережить эти минуты вновь тысячу лет спустя.  
Тошико была неизмеримо благодарна – неважно, кому – за возможность увидеть это своеобразное преображение Джека.  
И, любуясь картиной их воссоединения, Тош внезапно почувствовала себя дурно. Она не могла сделать ни вдоха. Она осторожно отодвинулась от Оуэна – ей не хотелось задевать его самолюбие ещё больше. Просто между ней и человеком, которого она любила так беззаветно и безусловно, должно было появиться немного пустого пространства.  
Но Оуэн не позволил ей этого сделать. Он притянул её к себе и нежно поцеловал в щёку, промолвив:  
– Ты чудесно выглядишь, Тош... Я когда-нибудь уже говорил тебе это?  
Она покачала головой.  
Тош понимала, что Оуэн пытается. Действительно пытается быть добрым и заботливым. И всё же, не так давно он сказал, что её признание ничего не значит, что она просто цепляется за него, не желая с ним расставаться. И она _всё ещё_ любит его? Она отчаянно всматривается в иллюзию их совместного будущего – пусть даже стало очевидным, что он никогда не вернётся к жизни по-настоящему?  
Неожиданный приступ говолокружения заставил её склониться к его плечу – вероятно, он принял это за проявление симпатии. Оуэн сжал её в объятиях.  
Кажется, сейчас он делал именно то, в чём обвинял Тош — хватался за неё, словно утопающий за соломинку, как будто Тош была единственным, что стояло между Оуэном и перспективой прозябания всего оставшегося ему времени в одиночестве.  
 _И это всё, что я есть? Всё, что я могу?_  
До неё донеслось звонкое хихиканье. Гвэн и Рис стояли среди друзей и родственников, смеясь и строя вслух планы на будущее. Даже в немного порванном и забрызганном внутренностями пришельца платье Гвэн выглядела прекрасно, подумала Тош. Смокинг Риса был малость испорчен налипшими останками Ностравита, но сам он сиял от радости. Идеальная картина супружеского счастья.  
Но в соответствии с её нынешним настроем Тош подумала, какое будущее может ожидать их – когда Гвэн каждый день сталкивается лицом к лицу со смертью. Выдержит в случае чего Рис участь молодого вдовца, вероятно, растящего в одиночку пока ещё даже не запланированного ребёнка?  
Оуэн снова поцеловал её в щёку, и она вздрогнула от холода его губ.  
Тошико любила Оуэна. Любила всегда, с тех пор, как впервые его увидела. Ничего не изменилось – и никогда не изменится. Но что за горькая ирония, думала Тош – Оуэну пришлось умереть, чтобы увидеть – она-то очень даже жива.


End file.
